Night's Symphony
by Nova Strike
Summary: 3rd 'fic related to APK and STS. Diffusion receives a letter from an Aberrant Unit named Kouryou... Not in Chapter Format cause I'm lazy. Bad Ending though... --;


Night's Symphony  
  
A young woman sat outside of the shop calmly, her green eyes almost expressionless as she was deep in thought. Her blue hair, usually in a ponytail, lay flat on her back, loose, and airy in the breeze, which still held the scent of wet dirt. The girl inhaled deeply. Suddenly she stopped and leapt to her feet, glancing at some bushes. Forming her left hand into a cannon, she aimed.  
  
"Show yourself!" She snarled. A lone Cerbrus Reaverbot padded out, bowing it's head and dropping a disk. She hesitated, then picked it up and studied the Cerbrus.  
  
"What District?" She asked. The Reaverbot responded in a series of buzzes, whirrs, and beeps. The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"District 12? The Cerbrus units there were declared destroyed." She said, then frowned.  
  
"Are you malfunctioning?"  
  
There was silence as the Cerbrus collapsed into a heap. The girl glanced at the disk and strode inside. Another girl was reading a magazine, feet on the counter. A massive white bird-like unit was snuggled tightly against her chair, dozing. The second girl had blonde hair, bright red eyes, and a calm expression. She glanced up.  
  
"What happened out there Diff?" She asked. Diffusion, Purifier Unit 3rd class, heaved a heavy sigh and stared the girl in the face.  
  
"Andromeda, where's your computer?" She asked. Andromeda blinked slowly.  
  
"...I don't have one." She said, shrugging. "I do recall one in Regulus' Tomb. It's functioning."  
  
"Lead the way." Diffusion said, frowning. Andromeda got to her feet, disturbing the Reaverbot next to her, who churred slightly and glanced up.  
  
"No Ryou. We'll be fine." Andromeda said before he could speak. Ryou got up, shaking himself off.  
  
"Why can't I come?" He asked pleadingly. Andromeda stared firmly.  
  
"It's not dangerious. There's noone in that Tomb now. It's open property of anyone." Andromeda said. Diffusion raised an eyebrow at Andromeda.  
  
"Woman. Buy the damned deed to the land it's on before someone uses the bloo'y computer and reinitializes the damned island somehow."  
  
"Noone can read-Oh. I see your point." Andromeda frowned.  
  
"Good. Now let's go. There was something about that Cerbrus I didn't like. They don't just collapse like that." Diffusion said. The two immediately exited the shop, and began their path to the Tomb.  
  
The Tomb, just as when Andromeda had entered initially, was cold and barren. Entering the Main Chamber, Diffusion inserted the disk into the main computer, stepped back, and waited breifly. A woman with solid blue eyes and black hair appeared on screen; and Diffusion gasped as she stepped back, alarmed.  
  
"Greetings Unit Diffusion. It is amazing that you still function. I have what you seek, and I beleive you shall find it quite valuable to claim it before anything... Unfortuanate should happn. You have Three Hours to come to Myria Island. If your not back by then, I suppose.. I shall have my way..." The woman cackled as the clip ended, displaying a map. Diffusion suddenly uttered a snarl much like smaller lupine Reaverbots. Andromeda blinked, and looked suprised.  
  
"Diffusion?"  
  
Diffusion turned to Andromeda calmly.  
  
"Andromeda, this is something I have to do alone. Do you know who that was?"  
  
Andromeda shook her head. Diffusion got a far-off gaze as she stared forward.  
  
"I supposed you wouldn't. Her designation.. Is Kouryou. She's an Aberrent unit, a deadly one. Mother was forced to seal her in a ruin for attempting to create an aberrency virus to spread between Carbons and Machines alike."  
  
"So... Why do you two know each other?" Andromeda asked. Diffusion stared at her firmly.  
  
"When Kouryou was initially reported, Mother could not arrive straight away. They needed a Purifier Unit to go there at once. They decided to send me because I'm Class Three. I'd only patrolled until that point when Mother came to me. She instructed me to handle it immediately and relay any messages to Unit Gaatz should Kouryou escape the island or somehow complete the virus before I could subdue her long enough for Mother to finish her."  
  
"I arrived on the island very quickly and entered Kouryou's ruin. When I discovered her she claimed to have already tested the virus with a smaller unit that had gotten aboard Elysium. Although there was no report of an Outbreak, it was noted that when Unit Megaman Trigger took the Master to Earth, Mother and Geetz - there's two Reaverbots we call Mother, you see - were almost overly eager to reinitialize the planet when the Master's death was reported." At this point Diffusion closed her eyes and bowed her head solemnly.  
  
"Then Kouryou and I locked in combat, and by the time Mother had come, both of us were at our breaking points. I blanked out then and awoke on a repair table. Kouryou must've held me accountable if she's taken Juno captive! Somehow she found out about us!" Diffusion quaked with rage. Andromeda blinked.  
  
"You never TOLD anyone about your relationship!?" Andromeda gaped. Diffusion shook her head.  
  
"As a rule, Beaurocratic models and Purifiers almost never share relationships. It's very rare, and occasionally, the coupling is scorned unless it's approved by Mother." Diff sighed. Andromeda crossed her arms.  
  
"I HAVE to go. He's my brother!" Andromeda snorted. Diffusion looked at her.  
  
"You don't even remember him. You only know your related because he told you. No, it's too dangerious while your amnesiac. You'll stay here." Diffusion said. Briskly, she turned and strode out. Andromeda sighed, and followed suit shortly after.  
  
Diffusion poked Ryou's wing calmly. The younger Reaverbot flickered it's optics and glanced up at Diffusion, groggy.  
  
"What?" He asked. Diffusion crossed her arms.  
  
"Do you know where Myria island is?" She asked. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I got a map natu...Natur... Nat nat.... Uhm.... I know where I'm going!" Ryou puffed his chest with pride. He had difficulty speaking, but he was understandable. Diffusion nodded.  
  
"Take me to Myria then." She said. Ryou headed outside and Diffusion climbed onto his back, and they were off.  
  
Andromeda entered the shop and frowned after a glance around.  
  
"She DID go for Juno." Andromeda said softly. "And she took Ryou. But.... Myria Island..." Andromeda stared at a wall. Suddenly the door opened as a woman walked into the shop. Andromeda blinked, then jumped behind the counter. Every instinct was alert. There was something about her...  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" She asked. The woman nodded silently and pulled out a pouch.  
  
"I'd like to purchase a tool box, if you please." She said softly. Andromeda nodded.  
  
"Right-o." Immediately, Andromeda ducked under the counter and pulled out a massive tool box. Calmly she put it on the counter.  
  
"500 Zenny." Andromeda said. The woman nodded again and placed the pouch on the counter. Andromeda opened it up and began counting out 500 Zenny. Taking the fee, she prepared to return the pouch.  
  
"No, keep it. I have a feeling you will need it." She said. Quietly, she took the box and exited, making Andromeda blink.  
  
"I'll need it? How much is here??" She wondered, and counted. The Refractor shards, used as Zenny, were all of the higher value. Andromeda gaped.  
  
"This is just enough to get a small airship. But how..?" Andromeda wondered how the woman knew what she needed. However, Andromeda quietly exited her shop and headed to purchase the airship. She was going to Myria Island.  
  
Diffusion landed on Myria and looked at Ryou.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked. Her her suprise, the Servator shook his head.  
  
"I.. Think I need to wait here." He said quietly, shifting into the form of a young boy. Diffusion blinked.  
  
"Here? Alone? Why?" She asked. He merely looked up and said the one word that explained himself.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Diffusion nodded slowly.  
  
"If that's the case, then I won't argue if it's Mother's orders. I'll go inside....And hopefully, finish this." With that, Diffusion turned, and entered the ruin.  
  
While walking, Diffusion gazed at her surroundings. A first, it was circuitry planted amongst rock. Soon, however, the rooms widened, and the walls seemed as if made of waterfalls. Crocodile-like Reaverbots swam silently in these walls, gazing at her breifly as she walked. Finally, she came to a massive steel door. Stopping, Diffusion watched it open briskly, and after she entered, she gasped in suprise. Inside were moniters, hovering in mid air. In a corner, a steel capsule hummed. Again, the walls were sheer water, with Reaverbots and fish swimming, ever watchful. Diffusion stepped in, and gasped, turning as the door slammed shut and sealed. Growling, she faced forward.  
  
"Unit Kouryou!" She suddenly yelled. Her voice dropped any emotion. The woman from the clip slowly descended from the ceiling, and landed gracefully on her feet. She stared at Diffusion.  
  
"I see my Cerbrus reached you." Kouryou said. Her voice was almost catlike.  
  
"Where's Unit Megaman Juno?" Diffusion said. Kouroy laughed.  
  
"Come now! Sit, please." Kouryou flicked her wrist and Diffusion was knocked into a steel chair that came out of the floor. Kouryou produced a glass and a wine bottle and looked at Diffusion.  
  
"A glass of wine, perhaps, before we begin discussing anything?" Kouryou asked in a silky tone.  
  
"Cut the crap. What are you up to?" Diff snarled, losing her calm exterior almost immediately.  
  
"Up to?" Kouryou faked innocence as she poured a glass of wine. "Whatever could you possibly mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Where is Unit Megaman Juno!?" Diffusion demanded. Kouryou blinked.  
  
"How rude. Just as before." Kouryou suddenly smiled. "Perhaps the test subject to my delightful little... Virus might teach you the manners you obviously lack."  
  
"NO!!!" Diffusion formed a cannon with her left arm once again, and fired angrily at Kouryou. Kouryou leapt, and fired a laser.  
  
"My dear, you only make this more difficult for yourself!" She crooned. Diffusion aimed and fired again. Kouryou landed and clapped her hands.  
  
"I have no other choice for now." She smirked, and vanished, leaping up, and seeming to vanish as the capsule opened and disapeared into the floor, leaving it's contents. Juno hovered in it's place, eyes tightly shut.  
  
"I do hope you can disregard my.. Alteration. His new design was flawed; naturally he functions best in his initial state of physical being." Kouryou's voice purred. Juno's eyes suddenly flew open and he fixated his gaze on Diffusion.  
  
Andromeda gasped suddenly midair, enroute to Myria.  
  
~It is not over.~ Came a familiar voice; calm; serene. Andromeda smiled.  
  
~Your alive!~ Andromeda's tiny voice quickly said. She felt a wave of reassurance.  
  
~I was merely malfunctioning breifly. What is happening?~ Juno's question came firmly.  
  
~Diffusion went to Myria to look for you because of some Kouryou person. But now I can tell her you'r alive! I'm en route Myria now.~ Andromeda sounded releived.  
  
"Andromeda, I am afraid I must deny you access to Myria Island for your own physical protection.~ Juno sounded firm.  
  
~I'm an experianced Digger! I'll be OK!~ Andromeda protested.  
  
~Andromeda, if you proceed I shall be forced to take my perogative of correctional action.~  
  
~....Huh?~  
  
~Allow me to rephrase. I will be forced to exact my authority to provide disciplinary action..~ Juno said. Andromeda sighed.  
  
~Your nuts. I can take care of myself. It's nothing, really.~ Andromeda shrugged.  
  
~Considering your performance record, including during the termination of Unit Regulus, I can not permit you to enmesh yourself in this activity.~ Juno was firm.  
  
~You do realize that I'm starting to land now, right?~ Andromeda asked. She could just HEAR Juno mentally heave a sigh of frustration over their telepathic link as he broke off contact.  
  
Ryou watched the airship prepare to land - unsteadily - as his mind went over what his orders were.Or were they just a dream? He wondered.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
Ryou suddenly awoke to the soft sound of someone speaking his name. Outside the Junk Shop of Sylph Isle, mists formed, although the full moon shone brightly.  
  
"Ryou..." The voice whispered again. Ryou blinked and slipped outside, walking in his boyish human form. Finally he came upon a woman with green eyes and short blonde hair. Ryou's red eyes blinked, then suddenly widened.  
  
"M...Mother...?"  
  
The woman nodded softly. She glanced up, face distant.  
  
"Unit Kouryou has escaped her seal. I fear that she may attempt to Reinitialize the System as well as the Carbons."  
  
Ryou blinked.  
  
"But Mother, hasn't the System been terminated?" Ryou tilted his head to one side. The woman nodded.  
  
"Unit Trigger and I were fortuanate that you and your brother unit were completed while we were upon Elysium. Granted, there was no choice but for you to repair yourself after landing except in your containment unit, but, it is also fortuanate that Unit Andromeda Juno was the one to uncover your location." The woman looked thoughtful.  
  
"I believe it in both of your interests it's wiser you remain under her supervision. It would be quite useful should her memory fragmentation be repaired. Her systems are far more compatable with your defensive skills. They may be required in the forthcoming battle. Therefor, I am afraid I must order you to accompany unit Andromeda until further notice as far as your functions permit." The woman smiled then. "Do not worry Ryou. Things should turn out fine."  
  
Ryou flinched as the craft hit the ground, leaving a skid mark.  
  
And she's Juno's sister unit!? Ryou sighed, and walked over as a frazzled Andromeda climbed out.  
  
"Rough landing?" Ryou asked. Andromeda shrugged.  
  
"Juno didn't want me coming. We'd been arguing." Andromeda sighed.  
  
"He'd be sad if you got hurt." Ryou said. Andromeda shrugged.  
  
"Lets go find Diff." Andromeda said. Ryou grabbed her arm defensively.  
  
"I'm coming too." He said. Andromeda grinned as the duo entered the ruin.  
  
Kouryou watched Andromeda and Ryou enter through her moniters, and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Well. This certainly should prove... Interesting." She said to herself, sipping her wine daintily. "Perhaps I can use this to my... Advantage."  
  
  
  
Juno slowly went over to Diffusion and studied her alarmed expression before pulling her body against his. He felt her body go rigid before speaking.  
  
"Do not be alarmed." He said quietly. "Mother began an immunity program in several of us before more pressing business forced the program to be ceased. I am unaffected." Juno smiled down as Diffusion looked up then draped both arms around him.  
  
"I was worried about you." She whispered.  
  
"I merely malfunctioned." He said, then patted her hair. Diffusion frowned.  
  
"We need to terminate Kouryou's program. We can't just leave." Diffusion said. Juno nodded.  
  
"And I must locate Andromeda before she is damaged..." Juno looked upset. "I fear I was too authoritive with her."  
  
Diffusion raised an eyebrow at Juno's last comment.  
  
"Because she couldn't remember jack shit before that damned revolt?" Diffusion asked. Juno nodded.  
  
"Her welfare is my responsibility. I fear for her ability to function alone. It is not part of our designs." Juno said. He stared straight ahead, explaining before Diffusion was able to ask anything.  
  
"When we were constructed, it was common for a Beaurocratic Unit to store back-up data on their satellite, and their computer. However, District 12 is located nearest what is now designated District 12-A, or Sylph. There was one sattelite capable of monitering both islands, almost twin in layout, however District 12 is in the shape of a bird, and 12-A is a reverse, and yet there were no supplies for two uplinks to Eden. Therefor, upon my construction, Andromeda was created as well after a short time to communicate information on District 12-A. Later, she volunteered herself as a spare backup unit when Eden refused both of our backups until a suitable storage location could be located."  
  
Diffusion blinked.  
  
"So if she's killed, both of you are screwed?" Diff asked. Juno nodded solemnly. "Although her systems are easily brought back online with Eden... My own Data would be lost." Juno frowned. "Not to mention, she is my sister. I can not allow her to become damaged."  
  
"Alright. Well, let's look for her then."  
  
Meanwhile, across Myria, more events took place to complicate things. A young man in silver armor twimmed in black followed a little boy with long light teal hair, dark skin, and white clothing, much like Ryou's. The young man's hair was long; and tied into a ponytail. He had serious blue eyes, much unlike the mischevious look of his younger companion's bright red eyes. He finally stopped, noticing the boy chew on something metallic.  
  
"DAMNIT RIN!! WHAT ARE YOU CHEWING ON!?"  
  
"..Whyyyy?"  
  
"RIIIIN! TELL ME!"  
  
"Okaaaay. It's your screwdriver." Rin shrugged. The young man twitched.  
  
"Riiin?"  
  
"Yeees?" Rin smiled.  
  
"I think... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"But why Traceeeer?"  
  
"THAT WAS MY THIRD TOOLKIT THIS WEEK!"  
  
"......SHIT!" Rin took off running at top speed. Tripping, he caught sight of a sihlouetted duo entering the ruins.  
  
"OOooooooo! THERE'S RUINS!" Rin said. Tracer blinked.  
  
"...There are? figures." Tracer rolled his eyes. "Well Rin, let's get goin'."  
  
"...'Tay." Rin trotted after Tracer merrily. Entering shortly, they glanced around.  
  
"I don't see what's so special here." Tracer said, rubbing the back of his head. Rin glanced around.  
  
"No, wait..." Rin glanced at the passage. "We're not alone!" Rin drew both hands back,and, immediately thrust them forward and fired.  
  
Ryou turned to face the main room, tensed. Andromeda blinked. "Ryou?"  
  
"Someone's following us...." Ryou brought both hands back, preparing a laser.... And fired.  
  
The two lasers struck each other; causing a bright flash. Andromeda, closer to the blast, flew back a little ways, landing on her backside. Ryou suddenly perked.  
  
"...Rin?"  
  
"..RYOU!" Rin and Ryou simultaniously ceased fired. Rin ran to Ryou and hugged him.  
  
"BROTHER!!!!"  
  
Both Tracer and Andromeda blinked from their positions.  
  
"He's your brother!?" Andy blinked in suprise. Ryou nodded. Tracer sweated.  
  
"Who's she then?"  
  
"The cute, single junk store owning chick on Sylph, if you've ever been there." Andy giggled. Tracer blinked.  
  
"Riiiight..."  
  
"No taste..." Andy shrugged.  
  
"I have PLENTY of taste!" Tracer protested. All of which screams 'CUTE GIRL!'.  
  
Andromeda shrugged and turned to walk further in.  
  
"Well, I have to find someone down here, so... Don't follow me."  
  
"Now just a damn minute! I'm not leaving a woman down here alone!" Tracer proclaimed. "I'll go too, or my name isn't Tracy Steven Bellworth!"  
  
"....Tracy? What were your parents on? Crack?"  
  
"...Shut up."  
  
"My, aren't you two... Friendly..."  
  
Andromeda and Tracer turned to face Kouryou. Andromeda tensed, recognizing her from the clip.  
  
"Awshit..." Andromeda grumbled. "Dude, RUN. Ryou, get his ass outta here!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"PRONTO!"  
  
Ryou sighed, knowing better then to argue when she took a tone. "This way, Mister Tracer..." Ryou took off down a corridor, Tracer and Rin following.  
  
"What about that girl!?" Tracer asked. Ryou kept running.  
  
"Let's hope she can laser all shit out of Kouryou. We must find her brother!" Ryou said, hauling. Tracer followed, Rin blinking.  
  
Juno froze from moving when he heard a close by yelp. He didn't have to go closer to know who it was. For once, his normally calm face became panicked. Diffusion looked at him, knowing well why he stopped.  
  
"Juno..."  
  
"I must find her. Now!" Juno said. His voice trembled slightly as he hurried in that direction. Diffusion followed swiftly. Suddenly, she ran smack into Tracer.  
  
"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!!!!" Diffusion snapped. Tracer flailed.  
  
"Well it's hard! Some bitch named Kouryou's facing off with this reeeaaally cute blonde chick...." Tracer sweated as Diff stared.  
  
"Thank God Juno's panicking and he kept going, or you'd probably be dead now." She said. Rin looked at Ryou.  
  
"He LIKES her?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Tracer and Andromeda make babies I guess." Rin shrugged. "He's been to Sylph."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He was reeeaaally funny and nervious that day. I was still teeny."  
  
"Too bad I missed that..."  
  
Rin shrugged.  
  
"Anyhow, let's get out of here." Ryou said. Diffusion blinked at the Servetors.  
  
"Another one!?" Diffusion's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm Rin." Rin extended a hand. Diffusion shook it warily.  
  
"..Diffusion." Diff nodded. "And you are..?" She looked at Tracer.  
  
"Tracy Bellworth. Call me Tracer. But call me Tracy and you die."  
  
Diffusion sweatdropped.  
  
"Diffusion, we need to get out of here!" Ryou whimpered. Diff frowned.  
  
"No...I think Kouryou targeted Andromeda and left for now. We ought to be safe."  
  
"Man, I hope that chick's OK..." Tracer said worriedly. Everyone else just facefaulted.  
  
"....If Juno heard you, you'd be a dead man." Diffusion snerked. "I say again, your are LUCKY."  
  
"Who's this Juno guy anyhow?" Tracer asked.  
  
"Reaverbot." Rin suddenly spoke up.  
  
"A Beaurocratic Unit to be precise." Came a feminine voice from behind. The small group turned to face the blonde woman from before, accompanied by a darker woman with teal hair in pigtails, red eyes, and a somewhat more serious expression. Rin and Ryou suddenly transformed to human form and knelt. Diffusion knelt as well, leaving Tracer with a very humorous confused expression.  
  
"Whuh?" Tracer blinked.  
  
Juno tore into the chamber and glanced around, his silver eyes reflecting the panic on his face. The area was quiet; Juno glanced down before he spotted Andromeda. Carefully bending down, he lifted the younger unit in his arms in a supportive position.  
  
~Andromeda?~ Juno was pleading; almost terrified, an emotion he knew, but didn't feel often.  
  
~Uuhhh... Juno...?~ Andromeda's reply sounded detatched. Juno patted her forhead, then stopped sharply. Something was wrong. He body was overheated.  
  
~Juno, something's wrong. I'm scared.~ Andromeda's small voice whimpered. Juno held her against his body, frantic. He couldn't beleive this was happening, and for once, he had no idea what to do.  
  
~Hold on Andromeda!~ Juno was as firm as he could be given the situation.  
  
~Juno?! Juno I-..~ Andromeda was suddenly cut off, and Juno stared down at her in alarm.  
  
Diffusion, Ryou, Rin, Tracer, and the two strange women sat in a small circle. Eveyone was trying to fill poor Tracer in.  
  
"Let me get this right. Evolution is bunk?" Tracer asked, blinking. Diffusion stretched.  
  
"Only in your case." Diffusion snerked.  
  
"Shut up Diffusion!" Tracer snorted. He looked at the two strangers. "So your telling me we just popped on this planet outta nowhere one day with a bunch of presets that said 'HEY! LET'S GO SCREWING AROUND ANCIENT RUINS AND GET OUR ASSES SHOT AT!'?"  
  
"......Well, certainly not with that wording, but..Yes." The blonde rubbed the back of her head. Very few people perplexed her like this.  
  
"...Your full of it." Tracer grunted.  
  
"Nah, she's not fibbing. Humans got into it with whatcha call Reaverbots likely a good couple hundred thousand years ago and wound up nuking themselves in the process, except one. And from what I've heard, he was one bright cookie." Diffusion said calmly.  
  
"Sexy things are not over 29." Tracer grunted. Everyone except Rin and Ryou blinked.  
  
"...Excuse me?" The teal-haired girl looked slightly... Perturbed.  
  
"Tracer fluff Andromeda." Rin said calmly.  
  
"Rin, I'm still going to kill you." Tracer growled.  
  
"Eep."  
  
"We had better check on Juno." Ryou said, getting to his feet. Diffusion nodded.  
  
"Good idea. The last Class One unit he did battle with kicked his ass."  
  
"....Unit Diffusion..." The blonde woman sighed.  
  
"Sorry Mother." Diffusion sweatdropped.  
  
Juno held Andromeda's arms to her side roughly, forcing the wild girl to stay, well, much more still then she had been. When the connection had broken, she had waken a completely different creature. Instead of meek and frightened, as when they had been connected, she was wild, vicious; dangerious. Juno recognized the behavior, but from whom? Contemplating, it finally came to him.  
  
Unit Regulus. Juno thought, realization sinking in. He was infected with the virus.  
  
Juno resisted a bite from Andromeda and forced her arms down more firmly.  
  
"Unit Regulus was just as wild and unpredictable when he initially went aberrant. Then he was the unit... This.. Is logically what occurred." Juno whispered. "But... Must I terminate Andromeda? It would not be possible to deter any aberrant behavior..."  
  
Juno glanced up as Diffusion, Tracer, and Co. Entered the room. Diffusion quirked an eyebrow and Tracer looked... POed.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!? What are you doing pal!? You'll kill her at that rate!" Tracer growled. Juno turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Tracer. Diffusion looked at Tracer too.  
  
"You moron, he's restraining her. That's her BROTHER for Pete's sake!"  
  
".....But... Aw dammit, I don't get anything!" Tracer growled. The teal-haired woman stepped forward.  
  
"Yuna, we must implement a stragety to deal with this as well as Unit Kouryou." She said. The blonde, Yuna, nodded.  
  
"Your right, Sera. But first we need to take care of Unit Andromeda." Yuna said. Sera nodded and approached calmly, and toached one hand to Andromeda's neck. Andromeda went limp, and Sera stepped back.  
  
"That should remedy the virus for now, however, the virus may strike her and any other unprotected unit or carbon unless unit Kouryou is terminated." Sera said.  
  
"Looking for little old me?" Kouryou suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere.  
  
"YOU!!" Diffusion snarled, anger suddenly flaring. Kouryou gave a sickening smirk. Juno was suprised by Diffusion's reaction, then focused his attention on Kouryou.  
  
"Unit Kouryou. I beleive it is time you were terminated." Yuna said calmly.  
  
"Oh, do shut up, Yuna. Your time will be up, I promise you. But first..." Kouryou suddenly gave a flick of the wrist, sending a laser into Tracer's side, knocking him down, as well as Diffusion's. Juno gave a start, preparing to retaliate.  
  
"Please, don't make me laugh." Kouryou snorted. "You were barely capable of terminating Unit Regulus."  
  
Juno, however, was already firing at Kouryou. Immediately, the two were locked in a violent struggle.  
  
While Juno battled Kouryou, Yuna and Sera approached Andromeda, who lie on the ground unconcious.  
  
"Unit Andromeda... It's time to wake." Yuna said calmly. Almost as if on cue, Andromeda stirred, barely.  
  
"Pain... Who..Who are...?" Andromeda blinked. Sera was more curt as Yuna motioned Ryou over.  
  
"Your brother requires your assistance." Sera said, sharp. Andromeda slowly got to her feet, weakened.  
  
"But how can I...?" Andromeda looked perplexed.  
  
"You two aren't designed to function alone, but together, you can certainly deal with unit Kouryou. With a little help, of course." Yuna said as Ryou flew over in his bird mode. Andromeda quirked an eyebrow, while Ryou approached Andromeda.  
  
"Do not be concerned with what is occuring. You will not be damaged." Sera said calmly. Andromeda looked suprised as she was enveloped in a flame- orange light.  
  
Juno and Kouryou were locked in battle, however, Juno could sense Kouryou was beating him. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, she saw what oddly looked like Andromeda lunge by, and maul Kouryou away from him in a blaze of fire. Kouryou gave a screech and Andromeda, with flame-orange hair and magnificent white armor leapt off and beside Juno. Kouryou started to her feet as Andromeda looked at her brother. Juno glanced back.  
  
"We will have to fire together, Andromeda. Perhaps that will create a sufficiant blast." Juno said cooly. The two turned, aimed, and fired at the same time, and the room was bathed in the light of one fine explosion.  
  
One week later, both Andromeda, Tracer, and Diffusion were skulking in bed in Main Gate while Juno, Ryou, and Rin were playing nurse, much to the chagrin of the bedridden trio.  
  
"Just why the hell didn't Mother vape Kouryou anyhow?" Diffusion finally asked Andromeda.  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me, dammit." Andromeda snapped back. Tracer sighed. He didn't have any clue why the hell they didn't let him go to a normal hospital. And two stircrazy women was scary, even if one of them was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Tracer had somehow convinced Rin to push his bed against hers, which led to some rather interesting conversations between the two over the past week. Ryou looked at Diffusion.  
  
"That's easy, Diff. Unit Gatz and Unit Geetz were terminated when Mother attempted reinitializing Terra. And even thus, only one retains the body of a Mother Unit. If one were to be terminated, then we'd be screwed. Even still, I don't kno why Rin and I are phoenixes instead of dragons, or why they have us guard Andromeda and Tracer instead of them." Ryou said. Diff snickered.  
  
"Well.. I'm glad I got permanently stationed here." Diff said.  
  
"You and Juno really have something special. It would be...Illogical to break it." Ryou said.  
  
"I guess..." Diffusion glanced at Tracer and Andromeda and blanched. Rin chose that moment to walk in with Juno.  
  
"THEIR SUCKING FACE!!!" Rin said. Loudly. Everyone except Tracer winced.  
  
"Shut up, Rin..." Tracer grumbled. Juno glared at Tracer, then sighed, and walked over to Diffusion. And started taking care of her gently. Everyone let them have some rivacy to talk until Rin looked at them.  
  
"Sooo, when will you two make babies?" Rin asked. Everyone sans Juno and Diffusion cracked up laughing.  
  
"What? I'm serious!" Rin whimpered. Diffusion joined the group laughter after a moment, and after a minute of thought, Juno did too. 


End file.
